


Faber Est Suae Quisque Fortunae

by Ellajane2255



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Historical AU - Regency Era, Lockwood’s a DAD, Marriage, Not linked to the other other AU!, Pregnancy, Regency Era Domestic Discussions, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellajane2255/pseuds/Ellajane2255
Summary: To Lily, for the Discord Server Secret Santa - hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Faber Est Suae Quisque Fortunae

**Author's Note:**

> To Lily, for the Discord Server Secret Santa - hope you enjoy!

Dearest, loveliest Lucy, 

I hope this letter finds you well. Please pardon the unusually extended period of time this letter may take to reach you - I found myself quite in shock the first time I read your letter, and quite without words the second. It took me several days to formulate a reply, and I do hope I have not worried you - there is nothing I value more than your wellness of being and mind. 

Uncouth as it may be of me, I have found my mind often drawn to your condition during the seven days since receiving your letter. I understand that a man's place is not in the nursery, but in fact, as far from it as one can find himself, but with your blessing I should like very much to be an important part of our child’s life. 

Our child! What a fantastical little phrase! I don’t believe two words on parchment have ever brought me quite such joy. I wish I were beside you so I could bathe you in all the kisses you deserve and more, for you are really rather perfect. 

I return to this letter and blush, frankly. How awful I must be, to write to my wife so! You must chastise me for being such. It is only you I listen to, as Kipps and George will testify, and they claim your influence has been rather calming on me. Would you accuse me of being a brute, or a cad, if I confessed that I enjoyed tormenting them? 

I visited a quaint booksellers yesterday and found several works I believe will satisfy you, and you shall find them enclosed! I have taken the liberty of marking several passages in Shelley’s ‘The Modern Prometheus’ that I believe you will find particularly intriguing! But promise me you shan’t read them after the sun sets - they are quite chilling, and I shouldn’t wish for you not to sleep. 

Dearest; several chaotic, rather hellish days have elapsed since I began work on this letter, and every one has filled me with an ever increasing tide of guilt that you are yet to receive this correspondence. I adore you, and I always shall - don’t you ever forget it. Yesterday, prior to breakfast, I received a letter from Mr Windsor informing me that my assistance with the Indian imports will not be necessary over the coming weeks, and that I should return to you, my wife, so that we may brave the winter together! 

I hope you will understand, of course, the extent of the joy with which I was filled with the prospect of seeing you once more after so many weeks apart. 

In my absence, I cannot help myself but wonder - is your manner so much changed? I cannot imagine that, now you are with child, you will have undergone a great many changes. Is your complexion glowing, or do you find it unsatisfactory? (I shall bring you some rosewater, I know how you enjoy it.) Is your stomach prominent, or is it not yet perceivable that you are with child? Do your gowns fit as they should? I should not think these things, I know, but I am but a man, and I cannot stop myself from being curious of you. 

But I am rambling. I fear my spewing of words will have caused you much anxiety; still, you are awaiting a reply to the letter you sent a number of weeks ago! And I, in my urgency to craft the perfect response, have hankered that perfection. I apologise fervently, darling, and hope you will forgive me. I adore you. As always, 

Loyal and utterly yours, 

A. Lockwood 

1st of December, 1819 

  
  


P.s, your thoughts on the name ‘Jessica’ if we are given a daughter? You need not write your response - I shall be there to hear them from you myself! 

  
  
  



End file.
